


The Reveal

by I_Weave_Dreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Weave_Dreams/pseuds/I_Weave_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott accidentally finds out about Derek and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cheeky little prompt I got on tumblr ;)

The brass knob on Scott's front door resisted as he went to twist it open. _That's odd_ , Scott thought as he tried again, applying more pressure this time. He didn't remember locking it when he went out that morning. Not that he ever remembered to lock it any morning - something which drove his mother crazy, especially since she'd learned all about his "furry little problem." A spare key hid in a fake rock off to the side of the house, nestled in a cool, weather-worn grey stone like a cozy hermit crab, and took some coaxing to get out as it hadn't been used in awhile.

It took a second after Scott stepped inside for him to hear the voices coming from the kitchen. Immediately, the hairs on the back of neck and arms rose, aggravated to attention as his fingernails extended into lethal claws, his body slinking into a more feral crouch. Allison had been on his mind the entire day, running through his head until the memory of her became like the frayed, well-loved pages of a favorite book. She was the only person who could push his mind so far to the point of distraction that his predatory instincts were pulled completely underwater, towed in by the unforgiving current.

"Oh, fuck!" a familiar voice yelped.

The bands of muscles in Scott's body began to loosen almost instantly, like a fishing reel cast out to sea. But then another voice caused the lines to pull taut again, hooked on unseen debris.

"Stop squirming, Stiles," another familiar voice growled like the engine of a muscle car. This voice was much less welcome, however. But just as Scott stepped forward, about to break up whatever argument his best friend and Derek had gotten into now before they broke something his mom would blame HIM for, there was something about the conversation that followed that caused him hang back, just steps away from the kitchen door.

"Just put it in already, Derek!" Stiles keened in a half-whine.

A rustling came from behind the closed door, followed by the banging of pots and pans and muffled groans of pain - or was it pleasure? Scott wondered, his ears(now elongated and wider as they shifted into animal form) perking up. Something about the way Stiles always seemed to be talking about Derek at any chance he got these days, even if it was only to complain, and the way Derek invited Stiles along to the pack meetings like it was a given now and let Stiles get away with teasing remarks that would have gotten any of the others a cuff on the ear at the very least, had made Scott wonder if there wasn't something more going on between the two of them. Though he'd only suspected Derek might actually be crawling out from his little puppy den to make a friend, not that the two of them had been in puppy love…as the sounds from the kitchen were surely implying had been going on this whole time now.

"Ah! Stiles, watch your fingers!"

A low, hearty moan poured from Stiles' throat, and Scott suddenly thought it might be better to leave the two to their own devices and slip back out of the door like he'd never been there, but there was no way he could let his mom come home to Stiles and Derek fucking in their kitchen.

"Ah, fuck, that's good," said Stiles with unrestrained pleasure.

A dull _bang_ sounded, followed by a surprised curse from Stiles. Scott jumped at the noise, unconsciously moving closer to the door, but not yet able to open it.

A warm, amused laugh slipped from Derek. A laugh that Scott never would have thought possible from the dark and brooding alpha. "Sorry," said Derek, though he only sounded slightly so. "I didn't mean to get it on your face. Oh, wait, you've got a bit in your hair. Here, let me get it-"

Scott couldn't wait any longer. The urge to throw-up his morning breakfast burned deep in this throat, but he managed to fight it down as he burst into the kitchen, one hand extended out in front of him, held up in a "Stop!" signal, the other one pressed firmly over his eyes.

"Stop! Stop whatever you're doing! Put your clothes back on right now, and just get out before my mom comes home and sees you."

Absolute, complete silence met Scott's ears. After another few seconds of it, Scott said, "Listen, I don't care if you guys are having sex, or whatever, although, Stiles, I'm just gonna say right now, you totally broke Bro Code the other night when you told me you weren't hooking up with anyone, but we'll talk about that later. You guys gotta go!"

Still, the silence reigned.

"I'm opening my eyes now, guys…" Scott warned hesitantly. He wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of seeing Stiles and Derek Hale naked together, or on their own, but it wasn't like his best friend to be completely silent in any situation, let alone awkward ones. If anything, Stiles only made things more awkward with his incessant chatter trying to make it less awkward.

Slowly, he peeked through his fingers like a child cheating at peek-a-boo. What met his eyes made his jaw drop.

The floor was covered in a small pond of thick, pasty white liquid, and so was Stiles' face. And that liquid had little pink and yellow sprinkles strewn throughout it like tropical fish. A few feet away, a metal cupcake pan lay toppled over, and the oven door hung open.

Stiles and Derek stared back at Scott. Half of an amused-smirk curled Stiles' lips up, while a sort of hopeful pride lit up his eyes. "You thought we were sleeping together?" he said, waving his hand enthusiastically between him and the alpha next to him, who mostly looked like he was fighting shock and disgruntlement, with just a red tinch of embarrassment etching across his cheeks. Although, the accusation didn't seem all together an unpleasant one to the alpha, and, Scott thought a couple days after the appropriately labeled "Cupcake Surprise Gone Wild!" incident, Derek's embarrassment had come more from the fact that he'd been caught baking cupcakes rather than that Scott thought he was catching the two in a secret love affair.

And that, my friends, is how Scott accidentally found out Derek and Stiles liked baking cupcakes together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! What'd you think? Were you expecting that? :P
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr!   
> guardian-of-the-arc.tumblr.com


End file.
